


A subconscious tail

by Seth_Figment



Category: Marvel, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Drabble, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Todd's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Kurt's tail sometimes do whatever it wants. Todd does not appreciate this.-Feeling mortified Kurt quickly withdrawing his tail. Hunching over his desk Kurt tries to ignore Todd staring at him from the ceiling.





	A subconscious tail

**Author's Note:**

> _Thoughts are in italics._

 

..-..First class of the day..-..

Leaning his head in his hand Todd's trying and failing at keeping awake, the droning of the teacher not helping in the least. Yawing he leans back when suddenly he feels something touch his thigh.

“What the-!” Jumping up from his desk, Todd clings on to the ceiling. Scanning the space surrounding his desk Todd manages to catch a glimpse of a blue tail retreating back to it's owner.

Growling he crouches down readying himself to jump when he almost falls down at the teachers stern voice. “Mr. Tolansky, get down from the ceiling!”

Grumbling Todd drops back down to his desk. Crossing his arms he sits down staring with narrowed eyes at the hunched shoulders of Kurt sitting next to him. _I'll get you back, Fuzzy._

 

..-..Second class..-..

Sitting in the far back behind Kurt, Todd managers to see the tail coming this time.

Staying still he waits, watching the tail swing higher and higher in front of him. Then finally when it comes close enough he quickly reaches out grabbing it. _Gotcha!_

As he grabs the tail he sees Kurt stiffen, but instead of the tail trying to tug out of his hand as expected it curls around his wrist.

Frowning he tugs slightly at the tail but it simply curls tighter around his wrist.

Looking back at Kurt, the other is hunched low over his desk. Curious but not interested enough he concentrates back on the tail refusing to let go of his wrist.

Getting an idea Todd chuckles quietly. _See how you like this._ Licking across the tail he covers it is slime pulling his wrist lose.

Ignoring the strange feeling of licking fur he smirks as he watches the tail retreat. _That's what you get._

Trying not to laugh out loud he watches Kurt hunch lower gripping the edges of his desk hard.

 

..-..Last class..-..

Staring out of the window Todd tries to will time to go faster. Sighing he turns to look at the clock for the hundred time when he spots something blue in his peripheral.

Glancing down at the floor he watches the blue tail slowly twist it's way across the floor. Bored enough to be curious he waits to see what it will do.

Twisting closer the tail eventually reaches his leg, curling around his ankle. _Weird._

Moving his leg the tail moves with him. Raising an eyebrow Todd looks between the tail and Kurt. _What you up to?_

Feeling mildly weirded out Todd sticks his tongue out. Licking the back of Kurt's neck he hopes that it might get him to recoil, but instead Kurt just shivers and the tail curls tighter around his ankle.

Withdrawing his tongue Todd grimaces at the taste of fur in his mouth. _Ewww._

Leaning back he decides to ignore whatever Kurt's up to. Crossing his legs he frowns as he feels the tail flex around him. Leg twitching he takes in a deep breath before slowly letting it out, redoubling his effort to try and ignore Kurt.

 

..-..End of the school day..-..

Scanning the corridors Todd catches a glimpse of a blue mop of hair, swiftly moving down one of the desolate hallways.

Jumping Todd quickly intersects Kurt, stopping him in his tracks.

“Yo, what's up with the tail thing?” Todd asks, cornering Kurt against the lockers.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” Face flushing, Kurt tries to move past but Todd blocks his way.

Unimpressed Todd meet Kurt's eyes septically. “Really? No idea, huh?” Raising his arm Todd showcases the tail currently coiling around his wrist.

Eyes wide Kurt's stares at his tail twisting around Todd's forearm. “I-I didn't- I mean...”

Annoyed at having the tail curled around him once more Todd ignores Kurt's stuttering and licks the tail like earlier to get it off, but this time it doesn't work. Shaking his hand he grumbles, “What gives?”

Looking back at Kurt he grimaces, gagging. “If I get a hairball it's your fault, Fuzzbutt.”

Finally paying attention to the other Todd frowns at the odd magenta color of Kurt's face. “You getting sick or something?”

 

Stepping closer to Kurt, Todd's too distracted to notice the tail letting go of his wrist.

“What? Me? Nein. I, I've jus-”

Getting pulled tightly to Kurt, Todd gasps at the unexpected movement. Feeling something curl tightly around his waist, he looks down, seeing the tail wrapped around him.

Scowling he pushes at Kurt's shoulders. “What the hell, man?”

“I-I have-” Swallowing audibly Kurt looks away. “I have to go.”

Losing his balance Todd trips forward as he gets a face full of sulfur. Waving a hand in front of his face to dispel the smoke, Todd coughs. “What was up with him?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending.  
> Anyway, what do you think?
> 
> tumblr [Seth-Figment](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Side note: My logic is that Kurt and Todd only have like three classes together and if you concentrate at school work your tail might go wandering.
> 
> [A link to some marvelous fanart.](https://peppermintdoodle.tumblr.com/image/187045439365)


End file.
